When Plans Go Awry
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: (Based on s6x5) Sue is a huge Klainer and her plans to get Kurt and Blaine together take on a strange and hideous route. But when Sam ends up trapped in an elevator with Blaine instead of Kurt, what then ensues?


**A/N Ok so this is a one off that I had an idea for whilst finishing Be Careful What You Wish For. It's to say sorry for the delay in the ending. :) If you haven't seen series six I'll explain the setting for you. If you have seen it you can skip this because you'll know what I'm talking about when I say elevator scene. You may have heard of the infamous Klaine elevator scene in S6? Well this is a twist to it. I very big twist. They are all back in Ohio, I'm guessing you all knew that. Blaine has taken over the Warblers, Kurt comes back to help start the New Directions again with Rachel. (like you do), and poor old Blaine, who was just starting to get on with his life after Kurt broke his heart (by ending the engagement) has to try and deal with him in his face 24/7. Anyway Sue invited all the teams to an invitational at McKinley. Basically Sue is a big Klainer and plots to get Klaine into a confined space in order to realise their love for one another. But what if it wasn't Kurt that ended up in the elevator with Blaine? Hmmmm...**

 **When Plans Go Awry**

Having just come out of the faculty bathroom and feeling decidedly grown up having used the **teachers** bathroom, Blaine came out to bump into none other than Kurt. Great, the man that broke his heart into tiny, tiny pieces and he was only just starting to move on from. The one that had to come back to Ohio and ruin his happiness and peace. Why couldn't he have just stayed in New York? This was why he was rebounding with quite possibly the person least like Kurt in the world. It wasn't that he didn't like Dave, but he wasn't tugging on any of Blaine's heart strings either. Why he had agreed to move in with him he couldn't say, maybe to try and ease the pain of Kurt coming back.

He had originally hoped Sam might move into an apartment with him but that had never happened and now that he was acting really weird whenever he saw him Blaine was giving his friend a wide berth. Blaine didn't understand where his strange new obsession with Rachel had come from, but he hoped it wouldn't last too long. He really wanted his best friend back. As he thought about his best friend a huge lump stuck in his throat. He was the one Blaine could never have. It stung, not that he had ever told **anyone**. Ever. No that was something he was keeping in his vault until the day he died.

"Oh hi, I thought you would be in the auditorium, the Warblers are about to go on." Oh right, Kurt. Putting on his polite smile Blaine replied brightly, wishing for this moment to end like all moments with Kurt these days.

"Yeah, no, I know, it's just I've always wanted to use the McKinley-" Blaine started babbling nonsensically. Why was he justifying himself to this guy? He could do whatever he wanted now.

"Hey dudes, um...Blaine can I talk to you about something?" Sam ran up to the both of them, a worried expression on his face. One that Blaine knew all too well was the expression Sam only used when he was confused and lost. Blaine could always help him back on the right path. Always. That's what best friends were for, right? Feeling great relief at Sam's company Blaine could feel his shoulders starting to ease back down and his smile grow genuine. That was Sam for you. He could make Blaine feel loved wherever he was. Blaine just wished he could get rid of these niggling feelings for him. Sam was one hundred per cent straight after all.

"Sure." Blaine replied smoothly, placing his hand on the small of Sam's back to lead him away from Kurt and Blaine's uneasiness. That was his past, he wanted a better future. Hopefully one without Kurt in it too much, or at all. Kurt glared at the two of them briefly before stalking off in a huff. Blaine couldn't help but feel so much lighter as soon as Kurt was out of his view. "What's up Sam?" He asked, with concern as the carried on down the corridor.

"Look, I know you need to be in the auditorium but I really need your help Blaine. I think I'm going crazy." Blaine chuckled till he saw the hang dog expression on the blondes face.

"You're not going crazy Sam. You're fine. A little weirder than usual but you're fine. Oh look, a new elevator. Have they just put that in?" Blaine pointed to the shiny new doors and the sign which stated that there was a new elevator in place to the auditorium.

"Whoa, I've never seen that before. That's awesome. I wonder when they had it built? Can we go on it? Please!" Sam bounced around looking like a five year old and all Blaine could do was roll his eyes and smile widely at his friends antics. He pressed the button and they watched as the doors opened for them both. Stepping in and leading the way Blaine noticed there was a bathroom inside the spacious, modern looking elevator.

"Wow they have a bathroom in here." He called out excitedly, opening the door to see that it was, in fact, a bathroom. But wasn't that unusual for elevators? They didn't usually have bathrooms...

"Er...Blaine, the buttons aren't working." Sam commented as he kept pressing the button to go down over and over.

"What? Just press them all. Press the emergency button. There should be a buzzing sound." Blaine exclaimed, striding over and fiddling with all the buttons but none of them worked. Not one. Panic started bubbling up his chest as he kept smacking the buttons randomly in frustration. "Hello? Hello!" Blaine cried out but he heard no response. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, who looked as scared and confused as he did.

"Um should we try opening the doors?" Sam asked softly, Blaine nodded vigorously. They each gripped one side of the metallic doors and pulled with all their strength but nothing budged. They were stuck. When the lights went out and started coming on one by one in a weird, stage like way Blaine's panic doubled as he stood stock still at this bizarre show that was unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"Blaine, this is the weirdest elevator I've ever been in. Why are the lights going all weird? Are we going to die in here?" Sam voice became almost strangled from fear. Blaine, who was just as frightened, knew he was going to have to be the rock in this situation. He reached across and slipped his hand into Sam's, their fingers intertwining as they gripped one another tightly.

"Everything's going to be ok Sammy. We're going to get out of this, I promise." Blaine murmured out as the stood frozen, waiting for whatever was coming next...

* * *

Sam was going crazy stuck in this elevator. He couldn't even tell how long he and Blaine had been stuck in here for but it felt like hours. He was becoming hungry, the pit of his stomach clawing at his insides and he shuffled uncomfortably in the corner he was perched in, glancing across at Blaine who looked exhausted, his bow tie now undone and haphazardly strewn over his shoulders.

"Blaine can I ask you a question?" Sam inquired and Blaine rolled his head towards Sam curiously, his eyebrows going up as he waited for Sam's question to come. Sam loved that his best friend was so patient with him. He never pushed. No one else apart from Brittany had ever gotten that about him. Yeah it took him longer to put his thoughts together but he was still as smart as the rest of them, it just took time. Well, maybe not **as** smart as all of them, but most. "Why did you start wearing bow ties again? You looked so much better without them."

Sam could tell he'd stunned his best friend as he looked down at his pale pink bow tie, fingering it warily and obviously searching for the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know Sam. I guess I thought Kurt liked me in them but then everything happened and I... Well I'm so used to wearing them and..." He trailed off, shrugging, still fingering his bow tie almost reverently.

"Are you still in love with Kurt?" Sam whispered out, fearing the answer. When his friend had come back, Sam hadn't been surprised that it had been Kurt who had ended things and that Blaine was depressed, broken hearted. The problem was Blaine had too big a heart. He loved people too much. Well, certain people. He couldn't love Sam enough in his point of view. Sam relished his friendship with Blaine so much. He never thought he would ever find a friend like Blaine. Someone kind, caring, considerate. Someone understanding of his problems and needs. Sam hated that Kurt had hurt his friend so much. He didn't deserve Blaine, not that he would ever voice his opinion out loud. Blaine would hate that he was even thinking it. Kurt had been his only serious relationship. Until Karofsky. Sam had no idea what Blaine was thinking with that but if he needed to do it, then he wasn't going to stand in his friends way.

"I... I don't know. It's all so confusing. My brain and heart are seriously messed up right now." Blaine smiled a wobbly smile at him and Sam scooted over to give his friend a hug. "What am I gonna do Sam?" Blaine mumbled into Sam's shirt and he pulled him tighter to him, hearing the small sigh escape from Blaine's mouth as he lay his head on Sam's chest.

"It's gonna be ok dude. You'll figure it out. You always do. You're smart like that." He heard a snort of derision from his friend and laughed alongside. They had a lot of time to think right now anyhow. He hoped Blaine would at least figure one thing out in his mind whilst they were waiting to get rescued. From who he didn't know because Blaine's phone was currently in his bag in the auditorium and Sam's, well he couldn't remember where he put it last. They had no idea if anyone was even looking for them, let alone mounting a rescue. They had both battered the doors until their arms ached and their hands were sore but no one, not one person had called out to them.

Sam heard a strange hissing noise and watched as one of the side panels opened to reveal what was possibly the most grotesque thing he had ever seen. Wheeling in on a red tricycle was a creepy puppet of Sue Sylvester, it's paper mache head looking almost like a gargoyle with it's demonic red eyes and snarling mouth. As it's squeaking wheels rode towards the two of them, Sam instinctively reached out to Blaine, feeling the other boys hands firmly grip his own in fear of what was happening.

"Hello Klaine." A horrifying mechanical voice of Sue Sylvester broke the silence and Sam frowned in confusion. Did she have the wrong people in here? Had this been a trap for Blaine and Kurt?

Glancing quickly at the dark haired boy beside him he could see that Blaine was just as confused as he was. Sam probably looked the least like Kurt out of all the other older members of New Directions. The boys that was. How could she have mixed them up? "Um I'm not Kurt..." He mumbled out, feeling ridiculously stupid talking to a little creepy puppet on a tricycle.

"Hello Klaine." The puppet reiterated. Almost like it was on an automatic loop. Had Sue previously recorded this to put out when she had trapped Blaine and Kurt in here? Impossible, but then it was Sue Sylvester. "Let's play a game. You're trapped in an elevator."

"What kind of elevator has a bathroom in it?" Blaine exclaimed, giving the puppet a scornful look. They both knew this was no elevator. What it was was a locked room. Sue had officially gone nuts. Not that she wasn't crazy before.

"You're trapped in an elevator with a bathroom. If you don't find a way out you'll be forced to eat each other and then suffocate." Puppet Sue menacingly told them both. _Holy crap! Is that true? Are we going to end up eating each other?_

Panic bloomed inside of Sam as he looked over at Blaine, seeking reassurance. "Dude, is that true?" He whispered quietly, scared that he was going to die in the confines of this room that had been built to look like an elevator. Blaine snorted in derision.

"No Sam, it's not true. Don't listen to freaky puppet Sue. She's trying to get in your head." Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him and Sam could feel himself becoming at ease again. Blaine seemed to be the only person who could calm him in a situation like this. His best friend.

Unfortunately the puppet was not finished. Sam felt like he was almost dreaming this strange turn of events. I mean this didn't happen in real life, did it? This must be his mind making this stuff up. "But you have another choice. You and Blaine must kiss. If you kiss each other you'll be allowed to leave this room."

"Seriously? You want me to kiss Blaine? Why?" Sam asked it. He didn't get it. His dream wanted him to kiss Blaine. Did he have feelings for his friend that he was unaware of? He knew he cared a great deal for Blaine, but this? Sam's heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of kissing Blaine and a sudden realisation struck him. Maybe he did want to kiss him. Maybe he was a little curious.

Blaine tugged him on the arm, forcing Sam out of his inner thoughts. He had the look of determination on his face. _Great, well I guess we're kissing then._ "If we kiss we can leave? Sam just kiss me so we can get out of here."

"But I've never kissed a guy before. Granted if I was going to kiss a guy it would be you but ..." Sam trailed off as Blaine's eyebrow quirked up as he glared at his friend. Sam could tell he was nervous though from the way his eyes kept darting to Sam's mouth and his licking his lips to wet them. This obviously meant more to Blaine than he was letting on. But then, if his heart racing was anything to go by, it meant more to Sam too.

"Just do it Sam. I want to get out already." Blaine pleaded, his golden eyes melting Sam's heart. How did he always do this? Those eyes of his seemed to hypnotise Sam every single time. He had done things he never thought he would just to please his best friend. Sing Wham for one. Agree to go to the prom with Tina, Blaine's crazy stalker hag. Seriously, every time.

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone about this." He told his friend lowly. This was staying between the two of them. Forever. He leant down, placing his lips softly on Blaine's own. He heard his friend gasp a little as their lips touched lightly and felt the flutter of his own heart at hearing it. Blaine's lips were softer then he had ever imagined and the kiss was a very nice one indeed. Kissing a boy was not so bad after all. Well, kissing Blaine anyhow. Blaine pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes trained on the floor and away from Sam. Yep, that had definitely meant something to his best friend. Did Blaine still have feelings for him?

The puppet of Sue shook it's head, creaking as it did so. "No not like that I want to see you really go at it."

"I think you have problems Sue." Blaine growled darkly. Sam could hear the anger in his voice. But what was he angry about? Sue trapping them in here and forcing them to kiss? The fact that Sam should have been Kurt? Had he rather it had been Kurt? He really, really wanted to know what was going on in his friends head right now.

Deciding he needed to back his friend up one hundred per cent Sam responded to Sue as well. "We are not going to kiss again Sue. Plus I'm not Kurt!"

"Maybe she needs her eyes tested Sam..." Blaine murmured, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. Sam didn't understand what was going on with his friend. But he had the feeling he was going to get the time to find out.

"Fine be that way." Sue puppet snapped menacingly. "You're in for a long night as the temperature of this elevator with a bathroom rises and rises and you'll be forced to remove more and more clothes. Hahahahaha."

Sam shrugged, he had modelled underwear, his picture had been on the side of a bus for Christ's sake. He didn't care about that type of thing. He was pretty sure Blaine had seen all of him anyway. He had seen him peeking when they had showered at school. Not that Sam would call his friend out about that. It was kinda flattering after all. He heard Blaine sigh beside him, but he was sneaking a peak at Sam's body too on the sly. Containing his grin, Sam coughed aloud.

"How will you resist each other? Scantily clad, burning with desire, enjoying a romantic dinner for two of a roasted corn salad and seared lamb tapenade aired perfectly with a bottle of playful, full bodied Cabernet with just the right amount of spice." The puppet turned it's tricycle the way it had come in and pointed one of it's spindly arms at them both.

"Don't fight the Klaine romance. The choice is yours." The hatch opened, a basket wheeling out as the puppet rode back out of the false elevator. Blaine ran to the door quickly, trying to keep it pried open to no effect.

"No! No, come on." He banged on it a couple of times and screamed out in frustration before turning and sliding his back down the side of the elevator wall. When he slumped in defeat he could see that Sam was already tucking into the food basket, his mouth stuffed full of food.

"What? I'm really hungry." He exclaimed, shrugging and all he could see was Blaine rolling his eyes.

* * *

Blaine picked at the food as he watched Sam wolf most of it down. He really wasn't hungry. Especially after Sam had kissed him. That had been a revelation to Blaine. It had felt so good, so right and he knew. He knew right then and there that he was most definitely in love with his best friend. Truly, madly, deeply. What in the hell was he going to do? He couldn't be with Sam, he was straight and looked like he was falling for Rachel of all people. He really couldn't be with Kurt, that had fallen flat on it's face. Blaine had thought being with Kurt again would help him forget Sam, but it hadn't. Not at all. In fact it had made things a million time worse. His heart was now littered all over the place, piece by miserable piece. The two people he was closest to in the whole world and they had both hurt him more than they would ever know. His only choice right now seemed to be the one person he was with but that he didn't love. Dave. "What do you think is going to happen to us Blaine?" Sam quizzed his friend in between mouthfuls of creamy pasta from Breadstix.

"I think Sue is going to realise that she's got the wrong people in here and open the elevator doors soon enough. Hopefully not to chuck Kurt in." Blaine muttered darkly. That would complete this nightmare for him. So of course that was probably what was going to happen. Blaine with the two people he loved and had broken his heart in one room. If that happened maybe he would lock himself in the bathroom and hide from the world forever.

"God I hope so cause I'm seriously hot right now." Sam practically tore his shirt off and his T shirt alongside, leaving Blaine staring at the rippling muscles of Sam's abdomen as it moved along with Sam. He gulped as he stared at Sam, his physical attraction obvious to all in the room. "Blaine?"

"What?" He looked up guiltily at Sam's baby blues but the blonde hadn't seemed to have noticed Blaine's fascination with a certain part of Sam's anatomy. Either that or he was ignoring it completely. Blaine didn't know if Sam was capable of acting that well though.

"What are you doing with Karofsky?" He asked bluntly and Blaine flinched slightly. What he was doing was wrong. Deep inside he knew that but it was so easy with Dave and he had been hurt so many times. He wanted easy. He wanted safe.

Trying to divert the question Blaine decided to change the subject. "Sam I'm not going to go into intimate details of a gay relationship. You're my best friend, but no."

"No I don't mean that! Gross... No, I mean if you still love Kurt why are you with Dave?" He sighed loudly. Sam was not going to let him get away with this one. He was going to have to tell his friend the truth. He hadn't told anyone the truth. Not even his therapist. Not about how screwed up he really was. About how he was using someone to run away from all his problems. How he was a bad person because he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I suppose you want complete honesty, don't you?" He stated wryly, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Come on, this is me we're talking about here, I won't tell Kurt." Sam crossed his heart and punched Blaine playfully on the arm. Could he admit what he had been doing? Would Sam think he was a bad person for doing it? He wasn't sure. Sam had changed lately. He felt like they were moving apart.

"I don't know Sam. You've been pretty pally with Kurt lately. I've hardly seen you recently."

Sam snorted, crossing his arms in anger. "That's cause you're always either at Dalton, which is over an hour away dude, or with Karofsky. What's the deal with you two? Spill." Chewing his lower lip, Blaine contemplated his options. He really didn't have any. Sam would get it out of him somehow over the course of the evening and it didn't look like they were getting rescued anytime soon.

Hanging his head a little in defeat he took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "I don't know. He was there and he's nice and...stuff. I was in a really bad place when I met him at Scandals and it kinda went on from there I suppose. He's changed Sam. He's not that guy we knew from high school anymore." Blaine couldn't read Sam's expression at all. In some ways he looked happy that Blaine was opening up, in others disappointed. _I knew this would happen, he hates me now. He's realised what a bad person I am. That I use people, manipulate them for my own selfish needs._

"I know. You wouldn't be with just anyone, even if they are only a rebound."

"He's not a-" Blaine started to protest but knew it was useless from the way that Sam was glaring at him. "Ok, maybe he is, but its simple and safe and that's what I need right now. Nothing complicated. Let's face it, Kurt and I? We wrote the book on complicated." He chuckled lowly under his breath, not that it was funny, but just that he needed a release of sorts. Opening up, being honest was hard work. "You don't hate me do you?" A lone tear slid down Blaine's cheek and he wiped it away rapidly in embarrassment. Sam's opinion of him meant everything to him. Sam meant everything to him.

"No way B. Why would I hate you? Look everyone's been there and done that. It doesn't make you a bad person. Ok? Is that what was bothering you? The thought that I would believe you were a bad person? I could ever think that B. Ever." Blaine, now fully crying let Sam take him into his arms, letting his friends strong arms envelop him into his body. This was where Blaine felt the safest. In his Sammy's arms. Only he wasn't Blaine's. He never would be. "If you could be with anyone, and I mean anyone, what type of person would you choose B?" He asked softly and Blaine froze, the image of his golden haired best friend filling him. God how he loved Sam. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine pulled away from Sam's arms, wrapping his legs in his own arms and curling up as small as he could. Everything was wrong. Why was his world so complicated? Why did he have to love the one person who could never love him back in that way? It was so unfair. "Nothing Sam, I'm just tired. I need to sleep."

"Ok, well come here, I'll be your pillow."

"Thanks." Blaine leant against Sam's smooth skin, his hand pressed against Sam's chest, feeling his heartbeats. Buh-bum, buh-bum, and the tears came rolling back down his face as he did so. How he wished this were how it was always.

* * *

Even though Sam's eyes were still closed he knew. He knew Blaine was staring at him. His confession and his silence had proven something to Sam. Blaine was still in love with him. In fact it was probably deeper than it had ever been before. His friend was not and had not gotten over him. A small part of Sam relished this attention from his friend, but an even bigger part of him was nervous of the prospect of his friend being so deeply in love with him. His heart hammered hard in his chest at the mere thought of Blaine and those golden eyes of his. _What's happening to me? Do I have feelings for Blaine too? I mean I like the thought of him loving me. It's a strange feeling. I've never felt this before._ "Stop staring at me B." Sam mumbled out, not being able to take it any longer. It was all too much for him to think about right this second. He opened his eyes to the sheepish orbs of Blaine, his skin reddened by the heat of his face at being caught out. Sam's stomach flopped inside, a strange fluttering sensation occurring within as he looked over at his friends blush rapidly spreading. Blaine's curls were starting to spring free and that combined with him having taken his shirt off to reveal the smattering of dark unshaven chest hairs seemed to do something to Sam. Blaine was beautiful. He had never noticed before. His eyelashes were so dark and so long, and his curls made him seem wild, almost feral. Like a cat or something.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered under his breath, wriggling where he sat at the other end of the square room.

Sam, always one for being completely honest with someone, especially those he was closest to, smiled warmly at Blaine. He nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, if you could have anyone, you want me. That's it, isn't it?"

Silence reigned over the two of them and Blaine bit his lips, clearly trying to figure out which path to take. Honesty or denial. Finally he chose. "...Yes."

"B, you know I love you, don't you?" Saying that out loud did the strangest things to Sam's insides. M _aybe I do love him more than I thought... I mean Blaine is the person I'm the closest to in the whole world. He knows me better than anyone._ Everyone Sam had ever loved before him had been selfish, only thinking of themselves and that was why their relationships had ended. Quinn wanted popularity. Santana wanted to hide. Mercedes, well Mercedes wanted what she wanted and that wasn't Sam, it was musical recognition. Brittany was the best but even then she wanted Santana really, Sam was just a stepping stone. Penny, well Penny was weird. Blaine was different. He seemed to love people too much and get burned just like Sam did. He had given a great deal in his relationship with Kurt and not gotten a hell of a lot back in return. Sam could relate. Maybe that meant they were soul mates after all. Maybe Sam had dated so many people because he was totally blind to what was already in front of him. Even if he was a guy. What did it matter in the long run. Wasn't it who you love rather than what you love that was ultimately what was important?

"Yeah, as a brother, I know." Blaine sighed and Sam bit his tongue. He wasn't ready to confess just yet. He wasn't even entirely certain of his feelings. This could all just be because they were stuck in this tiny little room together. He needed to be sure. Or at least a hell of a lot more sure.

"Look, we need to do something fun, take our minds off all of this."

"Like what Sam?" Blaine asked tiredly. Clearly he wanted out. He was starting to get cabin fever as much as Sam was. Sam racked his mind trying to come up with something, anything to do.

"Oh we could see who can piss the highest?" Sam answered, grinning wickedly to Blaine who gave him a disgusted look back.

"Ok, I'm not even going to go into how many things were wrong with that sentence Sam."

Sam thought it might have been funny. Clearly Blaine did not. Probably for the best, the bottle of wine was the only thing to drink and Sam had already been to the toilet previously. He didn't think he had enough liquid inside of him to play that game anyhow. "Well what else could we do?" He inquired to his friend.

"Sam I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Truth or dare?" Sam hinted. He was going stir crazy. He needed to do **something**. **Anything**.

"What could you possibly dare me to do in here Sammy?" Blaine responded tiredly as he started to lay on the floor of the fake elevator, closing his eyes. Sam couldn't let him go to sleep again though. He started poking Blaine till he swatted Sam's hand away, reluctantly opening his eyes again and glaring irritated at his best friend, the gold showing flashes of stormy grey in them.

"Hmm... Chug that whole bottle of wine down in one go?" Sam pointed to the playful, full bodied Cabernet that was still as of yet untouched. Actually they had two bottles but neither had been opened. Sam wondered just how drunk Sue wanted them to be.

"You want me to throw up?" Sam shrugged nonchalantly and Blaine raised his eyebrow sceptically. At least it would be something to do instead of being forced into his own mind. His thoughts were driving him crazy.

"I'll get you to the toilet in time." Sam told him, willing his friend along.

"Fine." Blaine huffed out as he slid over to the nearly empty basket, picked up a bottle and opener and uncorked it before throwing his head back and gulping the entire contents down in one go...

* * *

"Troooth or dare?" Blaine slurred out giggling. Things had definitely taken a turn for the better since they started playing games. Blaine was feeling a lot lighter. Like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Granted that was probably the drink but... at this point he was thankful for anything.

"Truth?" Sam asked it as a question, seeming very uncertain for once in his life. What was he scared of revealing though? That was what Blaine needed to know. The problem was his brain wasn't really working to it's full capacity right now.

"Have you ever thought of me sexily?" He questioned his friend, who started squirming in the cutest way possible as Blaine used his fingers as legs, walking them up Sam's delicious body. He had since taken his trousers off, leaving him in the smallest of boxer briefs imaginable. Blaine could not help but tease him delightfully. Or touch his smooth, muscular body.

"Sexily? Um... no?" Sam squeaked out higher then intended. If he hadn't before, he certainly was now. Blaine had straddled him, his eyes wild like a lions and his hands were everywhere and Sam looked to be enjoying himself very, very much if his fluttering eyelids were anything to go by.

Blaine bent down till his face was only inches away from Sam's and beamed teasingly. "Why's that question? Yoo have! You loooove me. I love you too Sammy Wammy." Giggled Blaine, his eyes trailing down to Sam's full lips. God did he want to kiss them again.

"You're really drunk Blaine." Sam warned him, but there really was no point. Blaine was too far gone to care.

"No. I'm not trunk."

Sam laughed as he watched his best friend scramble off of his body, only to start removing the rest of his clothing, leaving only his underwear as well. "Trunk? Dude, what are you doing, are you taking your pants off?"

"I'm hot!" Blaine complained, pouting in an adorable fashion and falling over his legs as he got tangled up in his Capri pants. "You think 'm hot right?" Blaine whined, sliding back up to where Sam was and batting his eyelashes at Sam in a pathetic manner.

"Er, right." Sam gulped as he admitted that and blushed furiously as Blaine's cat like smile returned. God Blaine was horny as hell. He wanted Sam, he wanted him more than anything in the world. Sliding down Sam's body he hooked his fingers over the top of Sam's briefs, sliding them down over Sam's glorious cock. "B, what are you- Oh shit." Taking his hand to Sam's length Blaine started slowly pumping his hand up and down in a slow rhythm, his eyes never leaving Sam's own, now wide in astonishment. As Blaine's mouth grazed the tip of Sam's cock as he lightly kissed it, Sam gasped in delight, his back arching into the dark haired boys hand and he slowly became more erect, showing his willingness for Blaine to do this.

"Jesus Blaine, you're really good at that."

"I know." Blaine replied simply, blowing on the end and making Sam squirm underneath him delightfully. "I love giving head, it's awesome. I love having your big cock fill my mouth." Sam groaned in pleasure as Blaine carried on pumping him, slowly, making him shudder. Blaine slowly but surely, enveloped Sam's cock in his mouth, one hand still wrapped around the shaft and bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with his hand.

"Oh Fu-" Sam moaned, arching and squirming underneath Blaine, his breathing turning more and more rapid as Blaine's thrusts started to become slightly faster. Taking Sam's cock out of his mouth for a second he licked all the way from the tip to the base, blowing again on Sam whose cock was now fully erect. He took in Sam's cock once again, beginning to lick around Sam's head lightly, making the boy sigh in happiness, before pumping once again. Moaning in delight around Sam's cock in his mouth Blaine could feel that Sam was near to release and so gave a small tug on the blondes balls, causing Sam to cry out and spill into Blaine's mouth, the dark haired boy swallowing greedily.

"Mmm tasty. I love you Sammy." Blaine smiled drunkenly, quite satisfied with what he had achieved as he scooted up beside Sam, throwing his leg and arm over Sam's body and promptly falling asleep.

"Wow. Just... wow." Sam whispered out, wide awake.

* * *

Sam groaned, he must have fallen asleep at some point once his brain had stopped buzzing after Blaine had done, well **that**. Sam had never had a blow job quite like that one before. It had been outstanding. He had come harder than he ever had before from any kind of sex. And if that was how good Blaine was at oral sex, what was he like at actual sex. Mind blowing came to mind. One thing was for sure, Sam was not going to forget that in a hurry. Not at all. His image of Blaine had drastically changed since. Sam definitely thought of him sexually now. In fact he couldn't stop. More and more he saw the beauty of Blaine on the outside. He already knew he was beautiful on the inside but now? Now he could see his slender waist and his strong, shapely thighs. His sculpted ass and his wide shoulders. He could see his smooth, slightly olive toned skin. The little kink in his nose that he now found adorable and his soft, full lips. He was even beginning to find his triangular eyebrows cute. That he found disconcerting.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he looked up at Sam. "Hey." He lowly called out into the silence.

"Um hey." Sam replied, not really knowing what to say. I mean he was lying naked what Blaine curled around him almost naked and they had... "So you're like super good at the whole-"

Blaine groaned, hitting his head onto Sam's shoulder as he began to flush, remembering what had happened before they had both fallen asleep. "Stop right there Sam. Before you say anything else." Blaine gaped as he watched Sam wriggle back into his underwear, his mouth looking almost like that of a goldfish. He started going a deeper and deeper shade of scarlet and Sam was sure he was thinking of what had gone on earlier.

"Blaine, I think we need to be super honest with each other right now. What happened, I enjoyed it way more than somebody who thinks of you as a best friend would. I mean, it was awesome!" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself and Blaine's jaw managed to gape even further than it already was. He looked shocked. Very, very shocked.

"Sam I-" Sam stopped him though. He needed to say everything that was in his head whilst it was still there. He didn't want to forget everything.

"No let me finish. Lately I've been having these really weird blackouts and every time I come round I feel guilty, like I've done something bad or wrong in some way. The first person I think of to apologise to is you. I don't even know why. I just have these urges to come and find you and tell you that I- well that I'm sorry and that I care about you."

"Sam-" Putting his palm up again to stop his friend, Sam soldiered on. He had to say this. If he didn't do it now he may never do it.

"No I haven't finished. You know, when you came home after the whole breakup, you know what the first thing that went through my mind was?"

"What?" Blaine whispered out, a look of hope entering his face. Sam's heart squeezed tightly in his chest. He loved Blaine. It had to be love. He couldn't understand it as anything else. All the times he secretly hated Kurt for whatever reason, or was jealous of the boy. All the times he wished Blaine would choose him and not Kurt. The times when he did and it felt so good. It was love. He couldn't deny it now.

"I was really happy because I'd missed you so much dude. I was glad. I-I never wanted you to propose to him, I only pretended I was ok with it because that's what I thought you wanted. Please tell me you don't still want Kurt." Sam murmured out, fat tears starting to roll down his face.

"But Sam you're-" Blaine started, trailing off as he took Sam in, falling silent as he gazed intently at him. "You're straight."

Shaking his head he wiped the tears away. "I thought I was, but why is it that I have all these feelings for you if I am?" He asked, hoping that Blaine would tell him he felt the same. Sam thought he did, but what if he was wrong? What if he still wanted Kurt?

"Sammy..." Blaine's face softened dramatically, turning to one of pure affection.

"I hate that you're with Dave. That's why I've been distant lately." He felt the smaller boy grip his hand in a vice like grip and he squeezed back wanting Blaine to know he felt the same. "I don't know what this is, but I know it's real B, and it's deep." What Sam didn't expect was for Blaine to start laughing. This wasn't funny. He was putting his heart on the line here and Blaine was laughing at him? This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.

"I love you too Samwise Gamgee." Blaine told him, a smile so wide that Sam thought it would split his face in half and it showed off all of Blaine's dazzling whites. This was the image of someone in love. Blaine's eyes sparkled and his laugh was one of mirth. Sam could see it now. He wasn't laughing at him at all, he was laughing for joy. He had made Blaine this happy.

"We have gone to Mordor and back again haven't we Frodo?" Sam joined in, the both of them giggling uncontrollably now, their hands still griping the others tightly like a life line. "Do you remember when we dressed up as our superheroes and went to get our trophy back?"

"Yeah, I've still got Nightbird somewhere." Blaine told him sheepishly. That had been an epic tale. Just like that of Frodo and the one ring. Blaine had looked good as a superhero. Sam remembered that.

"That was epic. Nightbird was an awesome superhero."

"He sure was Blonde Chameleon. He sure was." Blaine patted Sam's knee as they calmed down, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes after their admissions to one another. Everything was about to change for them both. But that was ok. Sam felt that this was right somehow. They were meant to be together.

"B, you're the bestest friend I've ever had. Like, ever." Sam told him soberly and Blaine nodded simply, leaning his head onto Sam's shoulders.

"You're my best friend too." He admitted and Sam's heart raced in his chest as he slid his arms around his guy to hug him tightly in his arms.

"You know my mum told me when I was younger that to make a relationship work you had to be best friends with the person you loved the most."

"Yeah? Do you think she's right?" Blaine quizzed him, looking up into Sam's blue eyes with his inquiring golden ones. They looked like liquid honey to Sam. Wondrous, ethereal. They were the heart of Blaine's soul and he could see right into them and what he saw was so beautiful he couldn't even describe it. He was just grateful that he could be the one to see it in all its glory.

"Yeah. I do." Sam told him, smiling lovingly down at Blaine until he yawned widely. How he was still sleepy he didn't know but he supposed neither of them had actually slept all that much tonight.

"Sam, you're tired, go to sleep."

"Kay." He mumbled out, leaning on Blaine's chest and falling deeply asleep. A large smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Sometime later when they were both feeling much more refreshed and they guessed it was sometime in the morning, or at least the next day they had figured out a new way to entertain themselves. Or at least Blaine had. Blaine slapped a piece of paper that was lying spread out on the floor to his forehead and Sam smiled mischievously at him. "Ok so are you ready B?"

"Sure, hit me with it." Blaine told him, determination on his face that Sam thought was endearing.

"Ok so this superhero is super fast." Blaine's eye lit up in recognition and he shouted his answer gleefully.

"Oh Quicksilver?"

Sam shook his head smugly and did his impression. "He's the fastest man alive."

"The Flash." Blaine groaned taking the paper off his head and rolling his eyes but smiling at Sam's impression of 'Barry Allen'. "Easy. Your turn." Sam reached out and picked a piece of paper quickly and slapped it to his forehead waggling his eyebrows to try and distract Blaine.

"Ok, go." Blaine laughed, shaking his head. Now that he had let everything out, had told Sam how much he loved him it was like he was an entirely different person. He was merry, like he hadn't a care in the world. He looked younger, no lines visible on his forehead from worry. He just looked like a guy, almost in his twenties and completely head over heels in love. Sam relished seeing this whole new side to Blaine, a more playful mischievous side. Like a little imp or something, but more cute looking. Obviously.

"This is a mutant."

"Wolverine?" Sam immediately blurted out and Blaine shook his head chuckling. Sam was nothing if not predictable it seemed.

"It's not- It's also something heavenly."

"Jesus was a mutant?" Sam asked confused and Blaine doubled up in laughter.

"No Sam, halo?" He drew a circle in the air above him and Sam could picture him as an angel with the white wings and halo and everything. Blaine was one hot angel. "Wings. What I almost wore for the nativity?..."

"Oh, Angel. Awesome." Sam pretended he hadn't got it for a few seconds as he carried on daydreaming. Perhaps Blaine would be up for role-playing at some point in the future...

Blaine growled in frustration, plonking himself down in the middle of the room and making papers fly everywhere. "Sam, can we stop, this is driving me insane. It's so hot in here. I think I might be getting heatstroke or something."

"Then take your kit off." Sam grinned and Blaine shot him a look. Obviously he was not going to do that anytime soon. Much to Sam's dismay. He was kinda curious now that he was starting to find Blaine beautiful at what he might look like in his birthday suit. You know, without the underwear. Sam turned when he heard the familiar hiss of the panel opening and out wheeled the freaky as hell puppet of Sue Sylvester all over again...

* * *

Blaine groaned. Not again. Why couldn't she just let them out already. What did she want from them? They sure as hell weren't 'Klaine'. Blaine had to come up with the conclusion that this was all pre-recorded somewhere, somehow. God knew how but Sue was a maniacal villain at the best of times."Because you refuse to give back to the world the Klaine romance you're depriving it. A romance it so desperately needs. We're going to change the game a little." A sudden sharp release of gas came out of the air vents in a sort of sickly green colour only seen before in Batman movies and the like.

"What is that?" Blaine asked with dred. Sam just looked freaked out. Blaine didn't blame him. Not one bit.

"It's the drug Tadalifil in aerosol form, and it's filling this room right now. It promotes sexual stimulation by increased blood flow to the male genitalia. Mwahahahaha. Try to resist the love you have for one another Klaine. Just know that if you choose to resist, you choose to die. The choice is yours."

Blaine looked down at the slightly frightening puppet portrayal of Sue and slumped against the side of the room, looking at Sam for guidance but his blank face back didn't give him any answers. All he knew was that he was hot, sweaty, tired and bored as hell. "It's so hot Sammy." Blaine whimpered out.

"Yessss." Cried out Sue, and Blaine gave it his best bitch glare.

"Not sexually hot." He shouted at it and turned back to Sam with pleading eyes. "I want to go home Sammy." Sam nodded, he understood. He would do what had to be done. He probably felt the same way. He wanted to crawl into a bed for like a week and not come out again.

"Yes, listen to Blaine." Sam completely ignored the puppet, puffing out his chest, obviously gearing himself up for this. Apart from that one tiny kiss and Blaine's drunken blow job they hadn't actually been intimate with one another and Sam looked more than a little nervous although he was trying to be brave. It was so adorable in Blaine's eyes.

"Me too. Lets just do this B. I totally need a shower."

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to Sam." Blaine told him giving him an out if he wanted, his heart feeling a small stab of pain as he said it to Sam in fear that the boy really would use it and didn't really feel the way he had confessed to feeling whilst they had been stuck in this little room together.

"No I want to see what this might mean for us."He told Blaine determinedly.

"Ok." Blaine stood up, and watched as Sam did the same, taking the blondes hand in his own for comfort. His heart stuttered. This was it. This was the moment when he found out if Sam truly loved him. When his heart would explode with happiness or break into a million pieces. "On the count of three."

"One." Sue puppet took to counting down for them and so Blaine just looked up into the sky blue eyes of the man he loved, watching as he slowly leant closer and closer to him.

"Two."

"Three."

His breath hitched in his throat as Sam's lips pressed against his own, his strong hand gripping the back of Blaine's head and Blaine launched himself at the boy, fuelled by desire that had long been locked away. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, his tongue parting the taller boys lips and moaned gently into their mouths as they wrestled with one another passionately, forgetting where they even were or had been for nearly two days.

"Yeeessssss!"

* * *

Sam wasn't quite sure why Blaine said they needed to go to Sue's office but he was willing to go anywhere the smaller boy did. The kiss had clinched it for Sam. It had been the kiss to end all kisses. His heart had been left humming inside his chest so fast he thought he was going to die from happiness. Blaine had assured him that that couldn't happen. Which was a good thing. "Leave the talking to me." Blaine's hand patted Sam's chest and he nodded. Blaine was better at talking to Sue anyway. Sam always kinda got scared when he talked to her.

"Kay B."

Blaine pushed the door open and they both stepped into Sue's office where the lady herself looked up and placed her reading glasses down on he desk with purpose as she leaned back in her seat. "Hello Blam? I was hoping it would be Kurt here and not you Sam. In fact what are you doing here?"

"Are you serious? You locked us in a room that looked like an elevator. Did you know that that falls under the federal law of kidnapping? We could have you arrested." Blaine told her darkly, giving his best menacing glare. It didn't seem to phase Sue one bit.

"I'm sorry I genuinely don't know what you're talking about." She responded, knowing full well what she had done. Sam did not know that that could be classed as kidnapping. This was why Blaine did the talking.

"It is?" Sam hissed at Blaine lowly.

"Sam, remember what I said." Blaine patted his cheek, smiling sweetly at him and turned to face off with Sue once more. "You are kidding, a creepy little Sue puppet came in and basically forced us into kissing one another."

"My first thought? Becky did it." Sue had an answer to everything. Sam wondered whether Becky could have done this. Probably, but only with help. From her best friend. One Sue Sylvester.

Blaine snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Well your plan to get Kurt and I back together was an epic fail Sue because you trapped the wrong person in there with me. All it did was help Sam and I realise that we love each other very, very much."

"Yeah, I should like totally thank you for that." Sam nodded genuinely thankful.

"Well then thank me." Sue stated bemused, but also looking deeply amused by what was happening right in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank her Sammy." Blaine griped at him and he bit his tongue.

"Oh, sorry."

Sue stood up, going to her window and moving the blinds to look through them. Sam could tell a speech was coming. He didn't do so well with speeches. He tended to tune out after a few seconds. "So Klaine is no more then huh. Guess I'll have to find a new hobby like operating a bookmaking outfit that runs-"

Blaine whispered to Sam as Sue carried on with her diatribe and Sam couldn't have wanted anything more. "Oh dear lord, let's get out Sam."

"Er, right. See ya." Sam shouted behind him as Blaine yanked him out the office of a very stunned Sue Sylvester. Clearly she was shocked about this turn of events. _Maybe she really does need glasses..._

* * *

"So, you told Dave about us?" Sam inquired to his new boyfriend as they sat on the concrete steps of McKinley High watching all the students around them walking to different places. Talking loudly, kissing, holding hands, laughing. Everything that Blaine and the blonde beside him had done when they had been at school. _It really hasn't changed all that much._ Blaine looked across at Sam, love filling his heart. He was never going to get bored of staring at Sam. Ever. He loved him too much for that. Every time he did he noticed something new that he had not done before. A freckle here, a quirk there. He wanted to know everything about this boy. But he had the rest of his life to do that so he was taking his time.

"Yeah. He was surprised at first, but then he told me he always thought I was in love with you. He just didn't think you felt the same way too." Blaine explained, smiling wryly at Sam who grinned back. His grin faded as he thought of something important and Blaine patiently waited for Sam to explain his thoughts to him. Sam may take longer but what he said was usually insightful.

"Do you think Kurt will be pissed?" He eventually asked and Blaine winced. Yes, yes he did. Kurt was one of those people who liked to have his cake and eat it too. In Kurt's mind, Blaine was his, even if he didn't want to physically be with him, and Sam was an obstacle in the way of that.

"Oh yeah. That's not going to be a fun conversation."

"Do you wanna rub his nose in it?" Sam nudged Blaine, smiling widely and looking like a naughty little school boy. "Just a little?"

Blaine pondered for a few seconds and then grinned back. He could do anything he wanted with Sam now and no one, not even Kurt would ever stop him. "Ok." He took Sam's hand and they both made their way to glee. It was just like old times, apart from one new difference. Sam was his boyfriend now and he would be forever more.


End file.
